Across the Pond
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: An account for Wallace and McQuade takes Angela to London, England. Followed by Jonathan, Samantha, and Tony. Creative director Caroline Wheatley offers her home in Henley- with ulterior motives. Who's the Boss- The Upper Hand crossover! (the Upper hand is the british version of WTB?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Season two of both Who's The Boss? and The Upper Hand, even though TUH started six years after WTB? started.**

The phone was ringing as Angela walked through the door. She walked in and hung up her coat. Jonathan was sitting on the couch.

"Hi sweetheart." She walked towards him.

"Telephone Angela!" Tony hollered from the kitchen. She walked over to the phone behind the couch and picked it up.

"Hello? Yes Donald." Angela put her left hand in the crook of her right elbow while she was on the phone with Donald Stewart, chairman of the board at Wallace and McQuade. "Right away. I'll be on the next flight to London." She hung up.

"You're going to London? But you just got home." Jonathan said. Angela walked over and sat on the couch. She pulled Jonathan into her lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have to go Jonathan. My boss says I have to."

"But you're the president. You tell people what to do." Angela sighed.

"Sweetheart. I have to go. I don't have a choice. The board tells me where I have to go." Tony and Samantha walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Then we'll all go." Tony said. Angela looked at him.

"What?"

"You, me, Jonathan and Sam. We'll take the next flight to London."

"It's crazy. We can't all go."

"Why not? I'd love for the kids to see London. We have our passports from Mexico." Angela sighed.

"Alright, we can go. But we have to find a place to stay."

"We'll arrange that in London." Angela laughed with excitement.

"I haven't been to England since-" She paused.

"Since when?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Angela smiled.

"What, what what what, what?" Samantha asked. Angela laughed.

"Michael and I went to Europe when we were first married. I haven't been since although we've made calls to the London and Hong Kong offices."

"Then it's settled. Sam, Jonathan, go pack your suitcases. We're taking a vacation."

"It's not exactly a vacation Tony. I have to work."

"You work. I'll show the kids around London." Angela nodded.

"What do you know about London?" Tony smiled.

"Enough. Now, go get a suitcase packed." Tony put his hand on Angela's arm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**At the same time,**

"Charlie?" Caroline asked. He looked up at her from the scrambled eggs he was cooking on the stove.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe the president of the company will be here! I want to meet with him. I'm looking for a promotion."

"Where is the president coming from?" Caroline took a drink of her coffee.

"New York City, I think. That's the largest branch of Wallace and McQuade." Charlie nodded.

"When will he be here?" He asked. Tom and Joanna walked in.

"Tomorrow. I'm going to talk to the board of directors and see if he can stay with us."

"What? Who?" Joanna asked.

"The president of my company. He's coming in from New York."

"City?! I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Maybe we'll go sometime when we have some money Jo. Passports and airline tickets are expensive."

"How can the president do it?"

"He makes a lot of money like Caroline. Not everybody scrubs toilets for a living." Charlie grumbled.

"Dad." Joanna said.

"Charlie," Caroline crossed her arms. "you do your job very well. We appreciate you being here." Charlie nodded.

'Thank you Caroline." Laura walked in.

"Hey Laura." Jo said.

"Hi Grandma." Tom stated.

"Hello everybody." Laura replied.

"Hey Laura, guess what?" Charlie asked.

"Caroline has finally decided to get married?" She looked between Charlie and Caroline with hopeful stars in her eyes.

"No mother." Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "The president of Wallace and McQuade is coming to London. He's staying here in Henley with us." Laura's eyes lit up.

"Is he single?"

"I don't know mother. Maybe."

"So you could be getting married."

"Laura." Charlie warned. "Come sit down. Eat some breakfast." Jo and Tom sat down and started to eat the scrambled eggs.

"This is really good dad, but I have to leave for school." Jo said.

"What's this excitement for school?" Charlie asked. She shrugged and stood up. He grabbed her before she could run off. "Joanna Burrows." She sighed. She'd never win this.

'I'm meeting this boy before school."

"That sounds reasonable. Come on Joanna." Laura took her. "I'll drop you off." They walked out the door.

"Come on Tom. I have to go too. I'll take you to school before I leave for the train." Caroline said and they walked out of the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got off the plane, Jonathan's face was red in embarrassment. Angela put her arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright sweetheart. I get airsick too." She said sweetly.

"Airsick, carsick, motion sick, seasick-" Sam went down the line. Tony glared at her.

"Samantha." She shrugged. They walked through the airport after getting their suitcases. A tall light brown haired man stood there with a sigh that said,

"Mr. Bowers."

Angela looked at Tony.

"Is that for me?"

"I don't know. How popular is your last name in Europe?" Angela shrugged. "Can't hurt to ask him." Tony walked over to him.

"You're looking for Mr. Bowers?" Angela asked. He looked at her.

"Yes. He's from New York City." He paused and looked at Tony. "Is that you?" Before Tony could respond the man was shaking his hand. "So nice to meet you. Caroline will be so happy." Angela looked at Tony but he shrugged. "I'm Charlie. We'll be going to the house." He looked at Angela, Jonathan and Samantha. "Is this your family?" Tony took Angela's hand and she glared at him.

"Yes." Tony said. Tony nodded and Charlie looked at Sam.

"My daughter Joanna is about your age."

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"I work for Ms. Wheatley. She's the person you're staying with." Then they turned and walked out of the airport out to the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Charlie got back to the house, Laura was there with Tom and Joanna.

"Well, hello there." Laura said with a smile. She stood up and walked over. "I'm Laura West. This is my grandson Tom Wheatley and this is Charlie's daughter Joanna Burrows." She couldn't take her eyes off Tony.

"Hi." Tom said.

"Hi." Joanna said quietly and gave a slight wave.

"I'm Tony, this is Angela, Sam and Jonathan." Tony stated. Joanna stood up and walked over to Sam.

"Want to go listen to some music?"

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed and they rushed up the stairs.

"Be careful Sam!" Tony exclaimed. Jonathan stood next to Angela. She laughed.

"Come here Jonathan." Tom walked over.

"Hey Jonathan. Let's go outside and look for snakes."

"You like snakes?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course!" Tom exclaimed.

"You be careful and don't get hurt Jonathan." Angela said. He looked at her.

"I will mom." Tom and Jonathan ran outside. Tony looked around.

"This house looks familiar." Tony said. Angela laughed.

"You just miss home and mother." Tony shrugged.

"That could be it." He replied.

"Sit down." Laura said smiling at Tony. Angela and Tony sat on the couch. Charlie sat in the chair with his back to the door. The door opened and Caroline entered.

"Hello Caroline." Laura said and Charlie jumped up.

"Caroline, you're early." Caroline nodded and took off her gloves.

"I wanted to be here to meet Mr. Bowers." Angela and Tony stood up.

"This is Tony and this is Angela." Charlie said and Caroline nodded.

"Hello Mr. Bowers." Caroline walked over to Tony. "It's wonderful to meet the president of Wallace and McQuade. All the way from New York City." Tony smiled.

"I appreciate that, but I'm Tony Micelli. I'm just a housekeeper." Tony said.

"Then why are you here?" Caroline asked.

"I'm on vacation with the children. Angela is the advertising president."

"Angela?" Caroline asked.

"It's an honest mistake." She smiled.

"They said Mr. Bowers was coming." Caroline said. Angela spoke quietly to herself.

"I hate overseas calls. They never work like they are supposed to." Then she looked up at Caroline. "I'm the president of Wallace and McQuade. I appreciate you allowing us to come into your home. I know that you weren't expecting all four of us; the truth is, I wasn't expecting it to be the four of us here either." Caroline listened but stood back in awe. Could she possibly have a woman for her boss? Wasn't the president supposed to be a man's job?

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER TWO! =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and Caroline had already left for London. Charlie was getting Tom and Jo ready for school when Tony walked in.

"Hello there." Charlie looked up.

"Hi…" He paused and frowned. "Tony, isn't it?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah. I remember you're Charlie because I have a poker buddy in the states named Charlie." Charlie nodded silently. Sam walked in and Tony put his arm around her shoulders. Charlie looked up at her.

"Samantha. I thought I'd show you, Jonathan and your father around London." Charlie said smiling.

"Cool!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Can I come dad?" Jo asked. Charlie shook his head.

"I'm sorry Joanna, but you have school today." He paused. "We can do something here in Henley when you get out." Jo frowned.

"Alright." She stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "Come on Sam. I'll show you what to wear for a day in London." She looked up at Tony and got the nod of approval before she replied to Jo.

"Alright!" They ran out of the kitchen.

"What can I make you for breakfast Tony?" Tony rested his hands on the back of the chair.

"Oh, I can make my own. I am a house keeper." Tony replied and Charlie looked at him.

"Caroline would be upset if she thought I wasn't doing my job. You're a guest." Tony sat in a chair.

"Alright. I'll have scrambled egged." He looked over at Tom. "Hi Tom."

"Hi Mr. Bower." Tom replied. Tony laughed.

"No, I'm not Mr. Bower. I'm Tony Micelli. Call me Tony." He paused. "Where's Jonathan?"

"He was still asleep when I was upstairs last." Tom replied and Tony nodded.

"He's not used to England time. It's not even three in the morning Connecticut time and he's only eight." Tony said and Charlie nodded.

"Did you and Jonathan get along alright last night?" Tom nodded as he finished his juice. "Go get your backpack. I'll clear the table." Tom stood up and walked out.

"So Tom is Caroline's son and Jo's your daughter?" Tony asked and Charlie nodded. "That's the same with me and Angela. Sam's my daughter and Angela is Jonathan's mother." Jo and Sam walked in. Tony nodded. "You look very good Samantha." She beamed. Laura and Mona strolled in.

"Tony, I hate doing this; but I want to show Mona around England so we're heading out."

"Do you need food before you go?" Laura shook her head and looked at Mona.

"We have bigger issues than breakfast." Laura said and Mona nodded in agreement.

"We need to see the world bub." With that, Laura and Mona walked out the door. Joanna sighed.

"I don't wanna go, but we don't have a choice. Tom!" Joanna exclaimed walking through the kitchen door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Pst! Psst!" Somebody whispered from behind Caroline. She turned around and walked over to an intern at the company.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Is it true? Is the president of Wallace and McQuade here?" Caroline nodded silently. "What's he like?" Caroline looked at the intern, but stayed focused on the door which held her superiors and Angela behind it.

"She's a no nonsense business woman, but she's kind and loving. She and her family are staying at my home."

"Really?" Caroline couldn't reply because the door opened and Angela walked out.

"Caroline?" She asked.

"Leggy blonde." The intern whispered and that made Caroline smile as she walked into this meeting. All of this was what she had been hoping for. Her promotion. She just hoped they'd give it to her while Mrs. Bower was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline stood in the meeting with all her superiors; the former creative director, the head of the London office and Angela as the president of the Wallace and McQuade.

"Hello." Caroline said.

"Sit down Mrs. Wheatley." Her boss said. Nervously, Caroline sat and listened to them.

"I am the chairmen of the board here in London. You've done a great job while you've been here." He stated.

"Thank you." Caroline nodded. Angela walked over and stood before Caroline. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She tapped her pump on the floor. She was wearing her glasses. Caroline looked away because Angela must have left her stare because she took her glasses off and held them in one hand.

"I have been the vice president of Wallace and McQuade for a few years. I've worked for the company for ten. I've always been impressed with the London office. Since I was appointed president; I've been watching what comes out of this office. I've been very impressed and was informed that you are the reason this branch has received the accounts they have." Angela paused. "That says a lot about you." She turned and walked away.

"But?" Caroline asked looking between her employers.

"We feel you may need more experience before we promote you." Caroline's face fell and turned red.

"More experience? Who could have more experience than me? I've worked here five years."

"And we appreciate that, but we feel there are people in the office that may have more experience in the company." Caroline glared at Angela.

"How much did HER decision affect this?" Caroline asked. They both looked at Angela and then back at Caroline.

"She had a little bit of the decision, but she wasn't the deciding vote."

"I bet not." Caroline looked at the former creative director and her boyfriend. "How can we let this American come in and run this company?" He raised his eyebrows. Angela's glasses smacked the table as she dropped them. Her glare was stern; her lips were pressed together in a straight line. The only noise in the room was the clicking of Angela's heels as she walked across the floor. She stood right in front of Caroline.

"I may be just an American to you, but I'm the president of this company. I have full authority to hire and fire at my discretion. Do I make myself clear Mrs. Wheatley?" Caroline nodded without looking up. "I'm glad." Angela softened a little. "I have having to be rude Caroline, but I'm your boss as well as an American."

"Is this meeting over?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." One of the men replied. Caroline stood up and walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

"That was awesome Charlie!" Jonathan said as they bounded in from their day of sight-seeing. Sam nodded.

"It was cool." Samantha replied.

"Glad you had a good time." Charlie responded. He turned to Tony. "How'd you feel about the football field?" Tony smiled.

"Reminds me of my days in baseball." Tony replied.

"My dad was the best!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Until I got hurt Sam." Tony responded and hugged her. They heard the front door slam.

"I wonder whose home." Charlie said and they walked into the living room. Caroline stood there gripping her purse. "Hello Caroline." Caroline looked right through him. "Tough day?" Finally, she sighed and looked at him.

"Today I met with my boss about the job."

"How'd it go?" Tony asked gently. Caroline looked at him.

"It was going fine until Mrs. Bower came to London." She exclaimed. "_I have full authority to hire and fire at my discretion. Do I make myself clear Mrs. Wheatley?"_ She mocked. "I'd have the job if she wouldn't have come."

"Where is Mrs. Bower now?" Tony asked.

"She's still in London." Caroline responded. "My boss wanted to speak to her." Just then, the door opened. Laura and Mona walked in leaving the door open. "Mother, close that door! We aren't cooling all of Henley!" Laura closed the door.

"Relax Caroline. It'll be fine. You'll get a raise with your new job." Caroline's eyes flashed.

"New job? What new job?" Caroline started to get angry. "I had the new job until Angela Bower came into town and said I didn't have enough experience!"

"That can't be. My daughter wouldn't do that." Mona said.

"She did it alright." Caroline replied. Then, there was a car door outside. Laura and Mona looked out the window.

"It's Angela." Mona confirmed.

"Hey Sam, Jonathan. Why don't you go upstairs with Tom and Joanna?"

"But it's better down here." Samantha replied.

"Samantha." Tony warned. Sam walked towards the stairs. The door opened just as Samantha was up the stairs and Jonathan was at the landing.

"Mom." Jonathan walked over and Angela picked him up and hugged him.

"Hi Jonathan; did you have a long day too?" She looked around the room and saw a mix of expressions. "Why don't you go upstairs?"

"But mom." Jonathan protested.

"Now Jonathan." Angela replied. She put him on the floor and smacked his butt as he rushed away. "What's going on?" Caroline stepped forward with her arms crossed.

"I brought you into my home as a guest and you take the job I wanted away from me."

"It wasn't me."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Caroline looked away for a minute, but then looked back at Angela with a snap. "I want you out of my home."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looked at Angela as Charlie looked to Caroline. Laura and Mona stood there looking between both women. Angela had her arm across her chest and tapped her foot.

"Alright, I'll find another place. You invited us to stay here after all; and if you want me to go, I'll go." Angela stated. Tony stared at her.

"Angela, where can we go?" Angela turned to face him. Angela was aggravated, but very patient with her housekeeper.

"Tony, you mother and the children will go back to Connecticut. I will stay here until the account is finished." Angela said slowly.

"But Angela-" Tony started.

"It's been decided Tony; you take Samantha and Jonathan back to the states. I'll be here because of the meetings I have to attend to." Angela replied. Caroline walked over to her.

"You can go home. There are plenty of us here in London that can take care of it." Caroline said. Angela stared down at her.

"I was informed that they wanted the president of Wallace and McQuade and they will get the president of Wallace and McQuade." Angela said firmly.

"Come on Angela." Mona said gently trying to get her daughter from the middle of the room. She almost shoved Angela through the kitchen door.

"MOTHER!" Angela exclaimed.

"Angela, what are you doing?" She asked. "I know that when it comes to your work that you fight and work your hardest, but you can't treat people like that."

"What?" Angela asked. "She's kicked me out of her house and tried to throw me out of the country. I run the agency she works for."

"Yes, but you can't fire her." Mona pointed out. Angela looked at her.

"And why not?" Mona groaned.

"Angela, do you remember how much you struggled to work when Jonathan was growing up, before you made it big in the company?"

"Yes," Angela started.

"That's where Caroline is right now. She's recently divorced, she's not sure what she's doing and she's raising her son by herself." Mona stated. That thought made Angela take a step back.

"You're right mother." Angela paused. "That was me just a few years ago." **(A/N: Kind of a play on words there, because The Upper Hand is the British version of Who's The Boss and Caroline is "supposed" to be Angela in a way)**

"Exactly." Mona replied. Angela nodded and they walked back into the living room. Caroline was talking with Laura and Charlie. "Where's Tony?" Laura turned around.

"He went up to get Samantha and Jonathan. They are packing to leave." Laura sighed. "I hate it for the five of you to leave; but when Caroline gets her mind made up that's just it." Mona looked at Angela.

"I know what you mean." Mona replied and then looked to Laura. "It was nice meeting you and getting to spend some time with you. Thank you for showing me around the beautiful city of London."

"It's my pleasure." Tony walked down the stairs with Samantha and Jonathan. Angela walked over to Caroline.

"Caroline." She looked up at Angela.

"Yes."

"I would like it if you would help me on this account. It's the biggest account the company has ever had and I'd like to work beside you if you'd like." Caroline perked up.

"You'd let me work with you," Caroline paused, "even though I didn't get the job as Creative director?" Angela nodded.

"I thought you should get the job; I wanted you to get the job." Caroline fell onto the couch.

"So why didn't I get it?" Caroline asked softly.

"I'll send my family back to Fairfield and then we can work together. I'll find a place to stay there in the city." Angela said.

"Angela." Tony said. Angela turned to face him and put her hand out.

"Tony, I've been to London several times since I started working for this company. I can handle myself; I want you to take the children and mother back to Connecticut."

"Mom-" Jonathan said quietly. Angela kneeled down in front of him.

"What is it Jonathan?" Angela asked. He fell on her and wrapped his arms around her neck; she laughed. "Jonathan, what's the matter? I'll be coming back."

"I want to stay with you." Jonathan said. Angela looked at him.

"Jonathan, there won't be anybody here to watch you. You can't stay in a hotel all day long."

"I can watch him." Charlie spoke up. "Joanna and Tom are off school next week." Angela nodded.

"That's very kind of you, but I feel it's important for him to go home. Samantha and Jonathan have school." Charlie nodded.

"Alright." Angela turned to Tony.

"I have everybody's passports in my bag."

"Angela, don't make me do this."

"Tony, I'm your boss; you really don't have much of a choice." She sighed. "Just please do it. I need to get to work, but I can't do it with everybody here. The hotel room would be a crazy place."

"Okay." Tony replied with a nod. He picked up a suitcase.

"I'll go get the passports." Angela replied and walked up the stairs.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Laura said to Mona.

"My daughter is just as stubborn as yours." Mona replied and they both nodded.

"I'll drive you to Heathrow." Laura said and they walked out the door followed by Tony, Jonathan and Samantha.

"You don't have to go." Caroline put her hand on Angela's arm. "I spoke out of anger and I shouldn't have." Angela nodded.

"We were both upset, but I think it's time to go." Angela replied. "I can find a hotel by the office." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Laura and Angela were driving through the streets of London alone when Laura looked over at her.

"I can't see you go to a hotel Angela." Angela nodded.

"I'll be alright. I've stayed in hotels before, but thank you Mrs.-" Angela stopped.

"West. My name's Laura West." Laura looked at her. "I've spent a lot of time with your mother since you've been here; but I haven't actually spent a lot of time with you." She stopped. "You seem to be a lot like Caroline. "How long are you going to be in London?" Angela sat there for a moment.

"I think that I'm supposed to be here a few days; but then I have to head home because we have meetings in the L.A. office and the New York office." Laura smiled.

"I would really like it if you'd stay with me the few days before you go back."

"I couldn't do that." Angela shook her head.

"It'll be easier than getting a hotel room."

"My mother put you up to this."

"No, but I do feel I should take care of you while you're in Henley. My daughter invited you into her home and now that you aren't staying with her any more I would feel better if you stayed with me at my apartment." Laura stopped and looked at Angela. "Just for a few days, you don't have to stay very long if you don't want to." Angela nodded.

"No, I appreciate the offer. Thank you." She smiled.


End file.
